


A Safe Place

by nickydoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anxiety, Ectobiology, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, PTSD Sans, Panic Attacks, Past Pasifist, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Reader Is Frisk, Smut, Survivor Guilt, Torture, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, past genocide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickydoo/pseuds/nickydoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk was made into Papyrus slave several timelines ago and not even death can save her from that fate. Or so she thought. After suffering a particularly horrific death at his hands something goes wrong during the rest. Now a traumatized Underfell Frisk falls into the world of Undertale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something's Wrong

You slowly crack open your eyes to face the sunlight streaming down from above. Your throat burned, the collar demanding you return to your master. You force yourself up. How many times has he killed you now? O well at least you get a brief reprieve afterwards. You know you'll go back to him. You have no other choice in the matter.

The collar burns...

In your single minded determination to return you don't notice that the usual brown and wilted flowers have a healthy golden hue. You don't notice that your feet aren't kicking up dust, that the archway isn't in disrepair. You are blind to all of this. Until you reach the room Flowey appears in...or used to. Once you got collared He stopped coming around. He knew you were beyond saving now. 

You're about to walk right through, your guard raising as you know Toriel could appear at any second. However, Flowey DOES appear. You stare bewildered at your old friend. Why is he showing up? Did he find a way to break the collar like he said he'd try? 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

"Flowey??" You've never heard such a...fake tone from him. You know evil when you see it now. A few monsters tried to lull you in a false sense of security before dusting you before. His act pales in comparison to Toriel's. 

"You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't cha'? Golly, you must be so confused."

"Flowey whats wrong? You're not making any sense?" The collar burn and you feel a sharp tug. You've been stopped for too long. The longer you take the worse your punishment will be. You shudder in fear.

"Someone ought to teach you how things-" 

"I'm sorry Flowey you know I can't delay! Maybe we'll get a chance to talk later and you can tell me whats wrong?" You ask and start making your way to the exit. Suddenly you feel your soul tugged from your chest.

Flowey brought you into a fight...

You spin to him eye's growing wide in fear. Did this hell finally get to him? If you weren't seeing it in front of you you'd never have believed that that gentle sad soul could change so much. His normally meek and cute face held a monstrous snarl. 

"Don't you know it's RUDE TO INTERRUPT!" Flowey casts a torrent of bullets at you. You swiftly dodge out of the way. His attack is far weaker than anything Toriel's thrown at you. It wont be hard to escape.

You turn on your heel and race down the hall. You duck out of the way of a few pellets, but in your mad scramble you run straight into Toriel. You fall on your ass hard and stare fearfully up at her as she cast fire down the hall towards Flowey. You hear a hiss of pain from behind then her eye's fall to you. She looks...weird. Instead of her usual black and red robes she's wearing much softer colors. Purple and white. 

You're frozen in fear. Dammit! In the last few runs you were able to avoid her! You learned her paths and would sneak past...sometimes you didn't make it. Her paw reaches down for you and you feel a jolt of terror snap through your body. You leap into action swiftly jumping to your feet and dodging under her arm. 

You hear her shouting after you and you force yourself to run faster. You're vaguely aware of passing some Froggits or Whinsums in your mad dash but they don't stop you. You risk a glance over your shoulder and you can't see her past the corner you rounded. You manage a grin. Just ahead is a dark alcove she doesn't know about. You dart to the right sliding into the small hole in the ruins wall. 

Now out of sight you curl up and press your hands against your mouth to mute your labored breathing. You start running through math problems in your head. It soothes you and you feel your heart rate begin to slow. You lay still as possible and don't even flinch when you hear her heavy footsteps charging by. 

You lay there in the alcove for a long time. When the collar burns and tugs at your throat you ignore it. The pain it inflicts is meager in comparison to what Toriel would do. Though you do fear your Masters reaction when you get out. The lights of the crystals begin to die down and the sounds of activity fade away. Night has fallen upon the underground. The only monsters who'd brave these hours are the strange and the foolish. Luckily this is the ruins. The only strong monster you have to fear here is Toriel. 

You pull yourself out of the alcove and look around warily. When you are sure the coast is clear you slowly sneak through the ruins. You're night vision has improved from years in the underground but it's still weak compared to any monsters. You keep your senses on high alert. You'll need all the warning you can get.

Surprisingly enough you make it to Toriel's lair without incident. Damn her. If there was any other way to Snowdin you would never enter that hell hole. You creep up to the door and are shocked to find it unlocked. Is she waiting for you on the other side!? You stand there in horror imagining what might happen when you open that door. You have a pretty good idea of her reaction having died at her hands several times. Each scenario you can dream up has the horrible ring of truth. 

The collar burns... You open the door.

You blink in surprise. No fiery death? No claws around your throat? You slink in careful to balance on the balls of your feet. Ready to run in an instant. Is she really asleep? Bewildered (she never gives up a human hunt) you take it as a blessing and swiftly move down the stairs. Of course it's always possible she's waiting down below. Not wanting to mar her house.

Still, no one waits at the Ruin doors. You press against the large doors with all your weight, slowly forcing your way through. You practically run through the long hall. No monsters are ever here and you take full advantage of that fact to make up some lost time. Not that it'll likely matter in the end. 

You blast through the smile clearing without incident and stand before the last doors. You rest on your knees for awhile to gather your strength. If you're lucky Master will have sent sans to do fetch you. You've had far to much luck today so you're pretty sure that won't happen. 

You take a deep breath and shoulder through the doors into the snow.

For a moment you're startled. It's the middle of the night cycle. The brightness of Snowdin right now would suggest midday. You look up and up to the crystals on the roof. You can tell that they're in night cycle. The light of the crystals glistens in the cores. Were it day the whole crystal would glow. It seems...cleaner?

A stinging reminder at your throat chase the thoughts away. Now is not the time. You walk forward through the snow waiting for the appearance of either Sans or your Master. The cold is grating on your skin but it's nothing your not used to. 

You walk over the stick in the path and you hear it snap behind you. Sans hasn't done that in a long time. Noises like that freak you both out. With a rush of adrenaline you find yourself running. Then the most bizarre sight filled your vision. You came to a stumbling halt in front of the gates. Where there used to stand a menacing gate of barbed wire and metal spikes was a set of wooden beams. There was far too much space between the bars to actually stop anyone.

You heard heavy footsteps crunch through the snow behind you. 

"H u m a n..." 

That voice! You turn around and swiftly wrap your arms around Sans. Your eyes are shut tight as you sob into his chest. Your last death had been particularly brutal. You wonder if Sans had to clean up your corpse again before the reset set it. While your awareness of the world ends at the moment of death he told you the timeline doesn't always end there. The reset sometimes takes its damned sweet time to go in effect. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I c-couldn't s-s-survive that!" Master gets increasingly violent after loosing his pet sometimes. That anger is all directed to Sans.

"Uh kid? what's wrong?"

You just noticed that he hasn't returned your hug yet. Then the baffled voice snaps you to attention. You quickly let him go and get a good look at him. Who ever this is, he is not your sans. Gone are the filed teeth and the gold tooth. His poofy black jacket has been replaced with a blue one. He wears a white shirt instead of red and gym shorts with a white stripe rather yellow. The icing on the cake. Fuzzy.Pink.Slippers. Who ever this monster is, so similar yet so different, he's an idiot. You can't run in fuzzy slippers! Does he have some kinda death wish!? WAIT! DO I!?

"Get the fuck away from me!" 

'you're weak kid. never show that though. before boss gets his hands on you, you fight tooth and nail to get away from anyone else. you're weak but never let them see that.' I wont Sans you thought furiously. His words granting you a weak strength. The strength to fake it.

You backed up a few steps but stopped when you felt your heel hovering over the abyss. The skeleton's eye sockets widened. "heh, when'd you get a potty mouth kid?"

You felt a cold fear settle like ice in your gut. You're penned in by a monster. Why the hell does he look so much like sans!? "I'll fucking dust you if you try anything!"

Suddenly the skeletons eye lights disappeared. His grin stretched into a menacing smile. You felt the tingle of magic coming from him. "looks like you wanna have a b a d t i m e!" His left socket lights up in an azure flame.

You cant help but stare in shock. Before you had thought this was just another skeleton in the underground. After all it's not like you ever asked Master or Sans if there were more skeletons in the underground. Now you knew your assumption was wrong. This isn't some random skeleton standing in front of you. This IS sans. The magic is all wrong. The blood red hue you were so familiar with is gone but you could never mistake that magic. 

The fire sputters and dies and now he's the one looking confused. "you...you're not the kid are you? nor or you that...demon"

You step a bit away from the edge ready to run if he tries anything, but you know something is horribly wrong here. So you answer him, "And you're not Sans. What the fuck is happening here?"


	2. Alternates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Gelasia_Kidd who beta'd for this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Gelasia_Kidd

-Underfell-

You bit into the rag and resist the urge to scream building in your chest. You will never get used to this pain. Sans stands next to the table you've been strapped to. In one hand he holds your soul brightly glowing and resisting the pull of his magic. His other hands burns with red with his magic as slowly tendrils of determination seep from your soul. 

They sluggishly move to his flaming hand gathering in it and swirling into a ball. It's hard for you to tell how long this process takes the mind searing pain is the only thing you're aware of. When he finally releases his hold on your soul it moves back above your chest lazily floating there.

Sans swiftly leaves your side and coaxes the liquid determination built up in his palm into the machine. You simply catch your breath and watch the faded glow of your soul slowly build back up. Already it's working on replenishing your lost determination. 

"saaaansss" You struggle to call.

"Hang on there sweetheart. Almost done." Sans finishes putting the determination into the machine. He moves to the screen and you can see his face light up. At the moment however you struggle to understand why that would be. "We did it Sweetheart! We're getting out of here!"

"wh-whaaa..." He rushes to your side and practically rips off your restraints. He pushes your Soul back into your chest with a tenderness you rarely get to see. It brings a soft smile to your face before your pulled into a boney embrace.

"We did it sweetheart. No more determination extractions!"

"The machine is full then?" You ask giddily now more cognizant of what's happening around you. He pulls you up and steady's you with a hand at your elbow as you make your way to the machine. 

"Yea, now we just need to make good on our calculations. Once we're sure on the spatial coordination's of the Universe we've received readings from we'll be able to leave this hell!" 

A grin forms on your face and you tackle Sans in a hug. "Not long now. We're getting out of here!"

-Undertale-

You're mind is racing as you have a stare down with this Not-Sans. It's too bright. Everything here is too bright. The crystals, the cloths, the wood of that pathetic excuse for a barrier. You turn on you heel and run across the small bridge. You hear the Not-Sans yell after you and pursue. You reach where your Sans' station would be and IT'S NOT RIGHT. It looks more like a bloody hot dog stand than a sentry station. Completely undefensible. 

Does this mean...the machine worked? Your head flares up in agony. That's right before the reset you and Sans tried the machine. You had finally mapped out the Coordinates but it DIDN'T WORK. The machine hurt you when it activated. Red sparks of electricity seizing your muscles and blinding you with pain. Sans was holding you screaming for you, unaffected within the machine. He managed to stop it but you were completely out of it. That is until Master came home....

Then the full force of what happened hits you and you are filled with horror. You made it....but Sans is still there! He's still with Master and suffering his abuse. You made it out ALONE!

A skeleton hand grips your forearm and you shove down the building panic. This skeleton may not have attacked you yet, but there's no guarantee it will stay that way. Don't show weakness. Weakness gets you killed. You wrench your arm away and glare at him. 

"I asked you a question kid. Who are you? What's your name?"

"I'm-!" You're hit by a sense of vertigo. Name? Wh-what IS your name? You know you had one...sweetheart...slave...? No, those aren't names... Your head beings to ache and you place it in your hand. "I'm..." Just as you think you recalled it the collar flares up sending searing agony through your body. You choke on your words and fall to the ground scratching futilely at the collar. You're vaguely aware of Sans yelling. You're startled into awareness as a boney hand reaches for the collar. You grab his wrist and tear it away before it can get close. "D-don't" You manage to choke out. "I-it'll sssstoop s-s-soon." 

You lay there panting in the snow until the pain subsides. Names belong to Monsters, not slaves. You are not deserving of a name. You don't even notice you're crying until Sans has wrapped his arms around you and starts rubbing soothing circles in your back. You sink into the embrace the stress and pain of the last several hours are catching up to you. Still you know the safest place you can be is with Sans. Hopefully Master won't find you two...

\--------

Sans watches a flicker of realization forms in your expression, then you're running through the gates. He growls in frustration. A new anomaly appears and he doesn't know how to handle it. He shouts after your fleeing form and is about to just use his gravity magic to stop you when you halt in front of his station. 

He steps through a shortcut and grabs you arm to hopefully prevent you from running again. He briefly catches you look of horror before it hardens into viscous glare. If looks could kill he'd be dust where he stood. He isn't surprised when you yank away. He only demands to know your name. 

"I'm-!" You sway and he see's confusion swirling in your eyes. Your brows furrowed in thought. Pain is then written across your features as you grasp your head. When you speak again it's in a much softer, and strained tone. "I'm.."

Your reply is cut short by a scream and you drop like a puppet who's strings were cut. He stands shocked for only a moment before he drops to his knees in front of you. "KID!? WHAT"S WRONG!?" 

Your nails start to dig into your throat and he can see blood welling up from where the skin is breached. That's when he notices the red collar. Is this what's hurting you!? He goes to pull it off and is surprised when you stop him. His carpels grate together painfully in your grip. "D-don't i-it'll sssstoop s-s-soon." 

He stare's at your crumpled form bewildered and more than a little scared for you. When you start crying he reacts on instinct. He pulls you to him and is murmuring reassurances in your ear. He's not entirely sure you heard him, your eye's are glazed and far away, but he keeps it up. When you go limp for a moment he's scared that whatever just happened killed you. However the rise and fall of your chest dismisses the notion.

He picks himself up off the snow cradling you close before short cutting to his room. He uses his magic to swiftly make the bed before laying you down. While he's unsure of whether or not you are a danger to anyone he can't help but be concerned. You had sounded like you were being torn apart, and besides you have no LOVE or EXP to speak of. 

He sits beside you on the bed and angles your head up to take a look at the collar. He see's a metal plate and the words engraved on it chill him to the marrow. 

Property of Papyrus  
Captain of the Royal Guard. 

Are you...from an alternate universe? When he worked with Gaster on the time machine he now has in his lab it was a theory they toyed with for a while. If that's so what happened to his Frisk? Did they replace you in your universe!? What the hell kind of place must that be for someone like Papyrus of all monsters to make this!? NO, he can't believe that it's Papyrus for fucks sake.

Looking at the collar irritated him and he reached out to yank it off. However the moment his bones came into contact a violent pain shot up his arm. He yanked it away and felt tears brimming in his eye sockets. That confirmed it. Papyrus' magic bound that there. He could never mistake it for anyone else. 

What the hell happened to this kid?


End file.
